Purple Is The Color Of Blood
by RaptorFeet21
Summary: The mass murder of multiple children had left a city in shock. They have no idea whose done it, only that the culprit has a weird fascination with adorable animatronics at a family pizzeria. It seems that he can't be stopped, but neither can the spirit of his first victim. It's a long and lonely road when you're seeking justice.


"Hello! And welcome to Fredbear Family Diner!" I said. My smile was as fake as always. I stared the two kids in front of me down. _See this toothy grin? It's paying my bills you snot bubble_ I thought. The kid smiled as he looked forward.

"Look mama! It's Freddy!" the kid said as he pulled his mother forward.

"Alright alright, don't pull so hard" the mother moaned as another kid was granted his birthday wish of going to the famed diner.

I loosened my jaw to let my mouth go back to its neutral position. The kids were running around chanting and yelling, "FREDDY! FREDDY! FREDDY!" I wanted to shut my ears to the obnoxious cries of the children, but I had already gotten chewed out by my boss because one of the parents had caught me. Now I had to stand there and watch the kids screaming and horsing around. If it weren't for the paycheck I would have quit eons ago. From my spot behind a podium next to the doorway I saw the curtain from the stage pull back revealing the fuzzy lovable animatronic bear. The main attraction of Fredbear's was none other than Fredbear. He took one of his arms and lifted his hat to gesture hello to the kids. I could hear the gears and gizmos rumble from my post.

"Huhu, Hiyah kids!" the bear's robot voice sounded.

"HI FREDDY!" the kids bellowed in unison like a demonic bear cult. The parents were standing back and taking pictures of their kids' birthdays at "The Happiest Place On Earth".

"How many of you have a birthday today?" the bear chuckled loudly. Many of the kids raised their hands with 'OH OH's and 'It's my birthday' coming from their mouths. The bear pointed at one of them. "Is it your birthday today?" The kid nodded. "And what's your name?"

"It's Marty!" the kid said. I don't know why I could pick him out from the crowd, but I can remember he had spiky blonde hair and a red t-shirt.

"Well Marty, would you like it if I sang happy birthday?" Freddy asked. The kid nodded vigorously. "Alright, and this is for all the birthday boys and girls!" he turned around and picked up a guitar from back stage. He turned back towards the kids and a red V electric guitar was in his arms. He pretended to strum as music played in the background. Freddy began to sing happy birthday and the kids clapped.

I heard the doorbell behind me ring which made me instinctively turn towards the sound and smile. "Hello! And welcome to- oh, sorry boss."

In the door way was my boss and owner of the diner, Fredrick Abernathy. He was in a green button up that was tucked into his jeans. His golden name tag said "Fred" and he had a clipboard with a pen cradled under his arm. He was glaring at me from behind his thin rimmed glasses. "We need to talk"

I gulped. No matter what situation you are in, "we need to talk" is never a good thing. We stepped outside for some privacy. The sound of Freddy the Bear's singing was drowned out when the door closed behind me.

"So, uh, what can I do for you Mr. Abernathy?" I asked making sure to sound as polite as possible.

"As you know, the diner has become very popular in the past few years" Fred began. He put his hands on his hips and sighed quietly. "My wife and I are thinking about turning this into a big time franchise. Get Freddy some friends like a bunny, or a fox. We filed some forms and did the paperwork for it. And it is official; the Fredbear name is going to be statewide. We've already received job applications from all over and I've seen some impressive resumes."

"If I may ask sir, this is a very good thing and you are saying this as if it's not" I asked. My heart was pounding. _You better not do what I think you're about to do._

"If this is going to be a successful business, we need more than a good staff. We need a great staff, one that loves Freddy, the Fredbear name, someone who is proud to be a part of this. From what I gather, you seem to be a liability at this point in time."

"A liability? I have done nothing but welcome kids at the door for three hours a day? How is that a liability?"

"What else can you provide for us? Can you cook? Are you responsible? Can you clean?"

"Anyone can clean! You've never told me to clean anything!"

"Please stay calm"

"Calm?! You just called me a liability, and you may think I'm stupid, but it sounds like you're firing me."

"I never said that."

"Apparently you never say anything to me. And I guess to you it makes it reason enough to fire my ass!"

"Please, stay-"

"Are you firing me?"

"Calm"

"ARE. YOU. FIRING. ME?"

Fred stood there and sighed. He took off his glasses and pinched the crown of his nose. I noticed my fists were clenched tightly. "We have to let you go."

"Well you ruined me. I have no way of getting money outside of this place. I'm gonna be homeless and it's all your fault. Thanks a lot boss!" I grunted.

"This isn't personal. We have to think of what's best for business."

"Best for business? Kids will love this place as long as you got a jolly fat ass bear on stage, not what the employees do! When was the last time a parent came to a manager and said, 'yeah, my kid didn't like how your door keeper didn't smile big enough so we are never giving you our money again."

"I am sorry but I made my choice."

I paused, breathing heavily through my nose. I allowed the rage to swell my body making it heat up. My fists clenched tighter than I thought humanly possible. "Well, your choice just cost me my life" I said, with a quiet anger that let Fred know I was furious.

He did nothing but fold his arms and walk back into his precious diner.

I breathed heavily and punched the wall. Luckily the inside was too noisy and no one noticed me. I walked back to my car and sighed heavily. It was by an off road as the main parking lot was reserved for customers. I drove past the diner and entered the parking lot one last time. I parked directly in front of the stairs leading into the diner. I got out with my car turned off behind me.

"I wasted three years of my life on you. I hope the money's worth it" I mumbled under my breath. The statement I whispered made me decide one thing. If I go down, Fredrick's business was going down with me, by any means necessary.

That's when I noticed the kid crying in front of me. I recognized the red t-shirt and spiky hair. He sniffled a blob of mucus from his nose with his sleeve and continued to rain the ground with his eyes.

"Marty, right?" I said. The kid turned around, his wet eyes met mine. "What's the deal kid, I thought it was your birthday."

Between sniffs, Marty could barely speak. "My mommy *sniff* had tah *sniff* take me *sniff* away"

"How come?"

"She said *sniff* she had* sniff* work."

"Work? Well that's a crummy reason to take you." I don't know why I was talking to the kid. Maybe my subconscious needed time to think so it made me stall my time. "You like this place?"

Marty nodded. "Freddy *sniff* is my *sniff* friend"

My thoughts continued to ring "Any means necessary" and the worst thought came to my head, but it seemed to be foolproof.

"Well then, I'm glad this is will be in your memories, forever" I said, knowing what I had to do.

"Memories?" Marty's final sniff went into his nose. That's when I grabbed the kid's head and twisted it back. I heard a loud snap and the sniffling stopped. I let go and Marty fell backwards, motionless and limp.

 _Finally, the crying stopped_ my brain thought. If a stiff child in the parking lot didn't stop Fred from continuing his business I didn't know what would. I walked away with no blood on my hands and hopped in my car. I felt no need to speed away. No one saw me, and there was no fingerprinting technology back in the early 60's. At least not in the rat hole of a city Fredbear's diner was in. I drove away, and I saw Marty's body lying on the ground in my rear view mirror.

 _I don't know why everyone says their first murder is the hardest. That wasn't hard at all. In fact it was… kinda fun!_ My brain flashed through that single moment of me twisting his neck and my heart felt no shame.

I looked in my passenger seat, knowing no one would know who killed that kid. I grabbed my hoodie that was still there and waited until I reached a red light. Then I took it and put the purple fabric over my body.

 **HI ALL! I hope you'll enjoy this story. This is the second franchise that I have written a story for. I would like everyone to know, the story that is about to take place is based on the Game Theory FNAF timeline on YouTube. If you don't want any spoilers then don't watch it, but I would like to credit MatPat with the "Story" I am simply giving it a bit more spice. If you want to read my other stories, I have one completed and others that I am working on. If you don't know how I write, I only leave author's notes every five chapters. Only reason this is here is to give credit where credit is due. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll continue to enjoy, Purple Is The Color Of Blood!**


End file.
